deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lebes
'''Lebes '''is an Original Character created by user SaikouTouhou. Backstory Lebes was born in a small village of France, in the year 20XX-whatever. At a rather young age, her village was took over by enemy forces, during the war over the last supplies of petrol and energy. Although she and her father survived, her mother didn't do so well. Like she died. Some years after this tragic happening, Lebes got into science, mostly Physics and Meta-physics. As a thought for her deceased mother, and for all other tragic happenings, she started research on trying to eradicate threats to humanity, be it striving for peace or fighting disease etc. But what she discovered was not reassuring at all. Beings with power much beyond what humanity could achieve loomed over. Beings in the 4th dimension, with no regards for human life, could threaten existence as a whole. Although many problems were still left with humanity, she thoughts of those massive danger as being on a much greater scale, and thus, of higher priority to be dealt with. Thus, she engaged in research to reach the dimension beyond time. But what would she do then? Not even her knew. The only that mattered is to reach it, weather or not she will be the one to fix the problem was irrelevant. As long as she helped improving the life of humanity. Through several years of research, she did it. Manipulating the strings of reality, into transforming matter to have a 4th dimension. In secrecy, she built a machine, capable of reaching it, the other world. As she didn't want for anyone else to hear about, the only person she could use for the test were herself. Thus, she activated it, took her Ipad for taking notes, and stepped in. My words could not describe how much that hurt, but it did hurt quite a bit. When she wake up from pain-induced coma, she clearly wasn't in her lab anymore, or actually she was, but it was....different. Time wasn't just something linear to her anymore, she could freely move through time like one could step in or out of a road. It was clear, she succeed. This was the famed 4th dimension. Although she wanted to share this with the world after having discovered it, but she didn't quite think about what she would do then, as she wasn't able to go back to 3D. Lebes was stuck as a 4D being. Worst of all, she wasn't able to keep up with the flow of time, either she out-speed it or it would flow faster than her. It was impossible for her to be able to interact with normal humans anymore. She was left on her own, but her goal remained the same, to protect humanity. Her only left option was this: fighting the abominations she feared on her own with her new-found powers, with the help of technology too. Powers & Abilities Quantum String Manipulation Using her two Hi-Tech Gloves, the Quanty Hands, she can manipulates the strings of reality at her will. It requires quite a lot of concentration to use, but it happens almost instantly, due to the scales of things. This power has multiples application, like: Banach–Tarski Paradox Since Protons and such are composed of an infinite amount of strings, it is easy to uses their never ending number to create even more protons. Since they are the very basis of normal matter, she can create any kind and link them with already existing matter. But her main use of this is on her own body, she can easily regenerate from damage, no matter how severe, as long as she is alive enough to do so. She can even create perfectly complete clones of herself. Since they have the same brain, they have the same goal and they usually obey her. But for direct control over them, she wear her Mind-C contact lense, which help her control the mind of anyone also wearing it, including her own clones. String Matter Although strings usually arranges themselves into sub-structures like atoms to form known matter. But with her gloves, Lebes can forces those to instead forms up a special matter by themselves, called String Matter. They act as the "default" kind of matter, no special property, which means no weight or density or anything. In fact, they cannot normally exist at all. But Lebes uses her power to constantly keep it together, thus they cannot be broken without being more powerful than Lebes. She usually forms them in the form of shapes of various dimensions, like lines, dots, planes, figures or else. One of her main weapon using this is a line with a pyramid on top of it. Deconstruction As every thing is made out of strings, she can uses them to physically destroy any dimensional being, no matter how many dimensions they possess. Removing certain strings out of their body can reduces their number of dimensions, destroying enough of them can even reduces them to 0 dimensions. But since manipulating the strings of a living being is a tad harder, she needs to have physical contact to affect them. Teleportation & Flight Simple enough. She just teleport from one spot to another. It uses a wormhole, by bending the strings of reality to create a path where she want to go. It takes a fraction of a second like most of her things however. She can also flies by...using her Quanty Hands to moves her own strings around. Yeah. Higher Dimensional Body Her body having more than 3 dimensions gives her interesting ability. First of all, being on a higher plane of existence means she is infinitely stronger than any 3 dimensional being. To her, a all-powerful 3 dimensional being would be the equivalent of a really big square on a sheet of paper, the sheet being the whole universe. But others 4 dimensional beings or higher could hurt her as easily than you could hurt a random person. Also, since she runs on a higher dimensional time than ours, a "hyper-time" basically, she flows above our time. Thus, moving in time for her is as simple as it is for us to step out of a road and go forward and backward. She could pretty much steps back in time each time she do something so that every single of her actions takes place in a span of less than an instant. Or just steps out of time entirely, from there, she can enters any point in time (and space, due to her teleportation ability) or just stay out, for any time she wants really. Only being running on "hyper-time" can exists "out of time", so she has free access to bomb any 3D beings from there. Quantum Foam Manipulation In one of her last form, she has gone beyond the realm of normal dimensional space. From there, nothing is restricted by dimensional space, or dimensions at all. This includes dimensional strings. As such, she needed to manipulates something deeper to have her abilities. Something even smaller and primal than the strings. The Quautum Foam. The very fabric of reality. Even dimensionless beings are still in the grasp of such foam, and are still affected by it. Thus, she can uses it to manipulates the matter that composes any being still affected by the quantum foam, and can manipulates the flow in time and space at her will, such as trapping beings or even concept in place. She can even forces beings back into being dimensional being, weakening them immensely. However, some beings are beyond even the quantum foam, which means her abilities doesn't works on them. Forms As she keep discovering new and new layers of reality, she discovered new threats on higher planes of reality. Thus, she needed to keep up in strength with those new threats. She upgraded her existence multiple times using higher and higher technology. Tesseract Form This is her "Base" form, which she accidentally gained. The Tesseract form possess 4 dimensions, 3 Spatial and 1 Time dimension. She has a normal lab coat and her normal equipment. Her hair reaches down her ankles. Feats * Due to her special affection to time, she managed to dodges an instant attack coming right at her * Fought and killed many universes-eating monsters, daily * Survived getting smashed by about 134 Universes at the same time with only minor injuries * Managed to hurt herself with physical strikes Faults * Would rather let live an opponent than kills them, unless said opponent is a real meanie * She needs her weapons for most of her attacks, she is quite weaker without them * Still naive and curious Penteract Form She reaches this one later, through the uses of a advanced string manipulations machine. She reached a 5 dimensional form, having received another spatial dimension. She wears a hi-tech body suit, covered in blue lines, switching to orange when she uses some of her technology. It was used to protect her in case the experiment failed, and she never took it off. Her hair goes down to be longer than her height. Feats * Her new spatial dimensions let her be basically intangible to 4 Dimensional attacks * Using her string manipulations, she switched 3 Infinite Multiverses into giant bombs * Tanked attacks from multiples Multiverse destroyers Fault * Same as before * Due to being a relatively new form, she has difficulties using her new spatial dimension Dekeract Form Much later, discovering the possibility of 10 Dimensions or more, she upgraded her body to skip over 5 dimensions, up to the 10th. In this form, she is equipped with a high-tech armor, covering most of her body. It has a very blocky design, and is quite bulky, which lowers her speed a bit. As most of her things, it is blue-ish in color. Her hair are 3 heads longer than she is. Feats * Defeated many others 10 dimensional beings * Somehow managed to destroy a level of reality so high that it didn't have an english name yet Fault * Same as before * Even higher unstability due to jumping the gun from 5 to 10 dimensions Omne Vitae After even more research, she reached yet another plane of existence. But not via science this time, but nature. This got her to the 42th dimensions, the number that was accociate with life for so long. Thus, she gained a much profound contact with life now, being able to control a living being's Strings at any distance or range, with ease. However, now she has lost her usual syntetics clothes, so she wears vines now. Her hair is now twice her height. Feats * Transformed a Infinite Dimensional being into a 0 dimensional being with a glare * Due to a more natural growth in power, she has much more control over her powers than before Faults * Same as before * Maybe a little less violent than before Ad Infinitum This form is notable for being one of the biggest boost in power she ever had. Her number of dimensions increased by an infinite number. Thus she was an infinite dimensional being too now. She is infinitely periodic infinitely above any dimensional being. She is equipped in a gold-plated armor and two wings made out of a blue-ish glowing material. Said Material appears to be infinite layer of Verses each containing infinite verse. At the "end" lies normal universes. Her power are the same as her previous forms (Including Omne Vitae's interactions with living beings) but obviously much stronger. Her hair are now 3 times her height. Feats * Shook all of dimensional space in a clash with the All-Seeing Fermi * Accidentally destroys Infinite Verses Faults * Has gotten a bit cocky * Same as before, without the "less violent" part Mors Tenebrarum Her most edgy form to date. She has managed to transcend dimensional space altogether. This puts her higher than anything else beforehand. She wears her scientist blouse from in her first form, except is all dirt and tattered from the passage of time. Her Quanty Hands, having been upgraded, are now a bit different. They possess claws and can attacks directly, ripping reality. They are made out of an "omnilock" substance. Their true nature is placed in a Omnilock dimension above reality, which is impossible to get to for any beings. Her right arm has been conceptually torn into existential shreds, due to attempting to punch out the concept of chaos. Didn't work out very well, although two tubes of Omnilock substances keeps her Quauty hand and the rest of her arm together. Her hair are now 5 times her height. Feats * Nearly destroyed all of dimensional space in a single strike * Defeated the Scribble Faults * Has gotten a bit insane * Mostly same as before * Cannot use her strings manipulations on Non-dimensional being Everything This is everything. After a fateful battle against Nothing, she was left as the only thing still existing.btw Mary Sue test got 16. Bleh. Category:Original Characters Category:SaikouTouhou Category:Female